


Advanced Romanticism

by RabbitHeart



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, i cant believe i'm writing this, omg, sorry for my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitHeart/pseuds/RabbitHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her thoughts were scattered and together all at the same time as if the stars were colliding. Her breath was gentle, but rough in its sound, in its composure. She had a certain glisten in her eyes. Her dreams were coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Romanticism

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that I needed to make some fanfiction for my most beloved fandom, Community. The prompt for this piece is "Two Way Street" by Kimbra(hence what Annie says at the beginning). Hope you enjoy. Comment if you like it or shoot me a message, maybe.

“There’s no conspiracy in your eyes,” Annie glanced down his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, examining his eyes thoroughly and neatly. Her thoughts were scattered and together all at the same time as if the stars were colliding. Her breath was gentle, but rough in its sound, in its composure. She had a certain glisten in her eyes. Her dreams were coming true. She was, more or less, as composed as a musical sheet and as scattered as atoms were. “Why didn’t you tell me before, Jeff?” The words ring out like a bell from her voice, but she is silenced by the man’s kiss. She had waited for this moment to come, the moment where he would confirm his affections and admit that he actually did love her. Even though Jeff was a lot older than she was, she didn’t seem to mind the age gap. If anything, she believed that it brought them together a little more. And… maybe it did.

“Because I wasn’t ready,” Jeff admitted quickly. Jeff had always been the sort of guy to run from girl to girl, never wanting to settle with just one. He had to have multiple girls. Still, ever since the beginning of the semester, his womanizing ways calmed down just a bit. That didn’t mean Annie was ever less jealous of the girls that he slept with or the girls that he dated. Many times, Annie wished that she was Britta. Britta was everything that Jeff wanted at first. Britta was a beautiful woman, not a girl, with her life ahead of her and Annie was simply an eighteen year old, a girl, who didn’t have a chance with Winger. Not until now.

“Is it love, Jeff?” Annie blurted out, pulling away from him. Her hand dropped from his face as she scanned his facial features. Annie, even though she wanted to be intoxicated by his touch and by his flavor, was being careful. Unlike before, she was trying to be resistant to how he was. Even though he changed, Annie knew that deep down he could still be the same person that he had been in the beginning. The area around them didn’t help the mood, though. Just the two of them in a dark hall near their study room. Usually, Annie would never be out at this time. She would be at home with Abed and Troy, sleeping, reading a book, or cleaning. Jeff had pulled her aside after studying with the group, though, and they had just this pocket of time to reside in together. Everyone else was gone. It was only the two of them as if they were in some sort of dream together. Lucidity was something that she treasured. If this actually was a dream, it sure was realistic.

“…”

No response from Jeff could be elicited. But with the simple stroke of a finger against his jaw, Annie could see his eyes shut and a grumble exited his mouth soon afterwards. He was in contemplation of everything that he’d ever done with Annie. Annie was important to her. But was it love? Was it really what Annie wanted it to be? “Jeff?”

“I don’t know,” His words seemed cruel under the black haze of the shadows, but Annie knew better. Annie knew Jeff like the back of her hand and was not ready to let up on her persistence just yet. She was a stone, standing as firm as she could. Her facial expression turned from happy and bubbly to an expression that was rarely ever found on her. Disappointment was what welled up into each and every precise muscle on her face. Even though she was disappointed, she was still firm.

“Then why did you pull me away from our friends?”

“Because…” His kiss silenced her again, “I want you.”

“But is it love?”

“I don’t know.”

“Jeff…”

“Why do you have to make this more complicated than it has to be?”

“It’s not complicated, Jeff. I just want to know if you love me. Why you’re kissing me. Why you pulled me aside… Why are you looking at me the way you are? Why can’t you just open up to me?”

“Can’t you just be happy with knowing that I want you, Annie? If I love you... I don't know yet.”

Suddenly, the girl’s composure seemed different. She was wanted. Wanted was a word that she never heard often. And to be wanted by Jeff in this way, she was happy for a moment. She felt graced. Leaning forward, she pecked him on the lips. Unlike the other kisses, this one was not as deep or as meaningful. It almost felt like a goodbye, but it was more of a hello.

"I think that... I love you, Jeff."

"I want to be able to love you, Annie."

"That's good enough for me."


End file.
